WA2: Rise of Vinsfield
by Deep Chungus
Summary: This was a fanfic I wrote when I was eleven years old, about thirteen years ago. I found it on the internet archives and decided to continue writing it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Arms 2  
Rise of Vinsfeild

Chapter 1 The Beginning

After the tragety of Lord Blazer, Ashley is busy attempting to bake bread when suddenly,Ahsleys cell phone rang. It was Irving, he said that a huge ray of light was seen at the Raline Observatory. Ashely quickly left to the Valerie Chateau to meet up with ,Tim,Kanon,Marivel,and Lilka were also at the chateau when Ashley got there."Long time no see,pal." said Brad,who was loading his ARMS for battle."Somebody in the area of the crash found an escape pod from a ship that looked familier,we came there upon a distress call and found this photo of a also found the escape pod in the area too."said showed Ashley the photo."Thats a photo of Vinsfeild!" exclamed Ashley.

Chapter 2 The 2nd Encounter with Evil

Ashley and the others were sent to find and destroy team used the Valerie Chateau to get to the Raline Observatory area."We will go on foot." said Brad."Lets go fight!" exclamed Tim,who armed himself with Pooka and his team had went and searched for a long period of time."Argh, cant we take a brake for a second." said Lilka,who was , The team heard screaming in and found a dead person next to Vinsfeild who had stabbed the man with his giant sword."Its you!" said extended her arm and tried to slice Vinsfield with a blade, but it didnt work, the blade broke when it hit Vinsfield."Damn it!" said , a sword fell into the hands of Ashley."Where did this sword come , its glowing." said Ashley. Brad fired his guns and Lilka and Marivel used their ran up to Vinsfield and slashed at him."DIE VINSFIELD!" exclamed ,Vinsfield grew strange angel wings and pulled out his sword and slashed it at Ashley (which badly hurt him)."What the hell!" exclamed then flew away."Are you alright Ashley!" said was sent to the hospital in the Valerie Chateau.

Chapter 3:The Exangel

Ashley and the stranger (the one who was stabbed by Vinsfield) are in the hospital of the Valerie ,who was in the waiting room eating many jelly rolls, said to  
the team -"I wonder if Ashely will live? and who was that other man in the hospital who was fighting Vinsfeild?"."Lilka,you are going to get fat if you keep eating those jelly rolls." said Tim."WHAT DID YOU SAY!"yelled said "nothing -i said nothing- -_-".Meanwhile, in the strangers hospital room-Kanon walked in."Hello...father." she dad had used to be a warrior in Filigaia and is now not very , Kate started talking over the P.A. system."Warning Warning ,a strange ship is attacking the chateau."she said."Its Vinsfield !"said team (without Ashely) went to the control room of the chateau."Lets get this ship flying again!" said Lilka."It will take us 6 minutes to rise the said "we will be toast by then!".  
"Vinsfield has entered the chateau!-we are locking all the doors so he cant harm anyone !" said ,Vinsfield was slahing in half all of the locked doors."I will get my revenge today!" He said.

Will Vinsfeild get revenge on out on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 4: The Return

((Author's note: The first three chapters of this were written about thirteen years ago, when I was about eleven years old. I've kept all the grammar and dialogue and spelling mistakes the same as a tribute to the little chungus that was my pubescent self, and have decided to continue this fic as a twenty-four year-old. Hopefully you won't notice any changes in tone or content!))

Chapter 4: The Return

Brad "DaMunkus" Evans leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. He grinned to himself, because finally he could do it. Everyone elses' eyes were glued to the monitors following Vinsfield's slow but sure infilitration of the chateau. Brad had one shot to get it done, he had to satisfy the itch that had been tempting him for so long. Making sure he was in perfect position to get the job done in a covert manner, Brad's lean became a full forward bend as he pressed the crack of his ass into the wall. Brad had just began gyrating his hips and grinding against the wall when Tim turned to him.

"What do you think, Br-what are you doing?" Tim interuptted himself in a disbelief with an expression that could only be read as "honestly, what the fuck?". Brad nearly jumped in surprise. His immediate reaction was to awkwardly press his index finger to his lips even though his arms were still crossed. "Shhh", Brad whispered. Brad's behind was itching, bad, but he wouldn't dare break his cool, everything's-in-control arms-crossed stance. "Look! It's Liz and Ard!" Ashley exclaimed. Tim turned back to the moniter, but not after shooting Brad another uncomfortable glance. Saved by the bell, Brad thought as he sighed with relief.

Liz and Ard appeared before Vinsfield, blocking his way to the main hallway. "We won't let your image pass through this time" said Liz, speaking in his own nonsense vernacular. "Ard! Ard!" added Ard, who seemed almost giddy to be playing the hero. "Let's begin fight like gentlemen" Liz suggested, attempting to make sense. Vinsfield, without skipping a beat, replied with a careless "Nah", only moments before swinging his massive blade in a perfectly horizontal stroke across Liz's face and Ard's gut, splitting both wide open.

Ashley and company reacted with mild horror as they witnessed their old acquantainces' evisceration, similar to how one might react to randomly violent scene in a movie. "I mean, what do you expect" quipped Lilika. "What were they going to do, quiz him to death?" The room erupted with laughter, a cathartic response to the all the built-up anxiety. Kate reeled back in her chair, wiping away tears of laughter, coming down from the breif euphoria. "At least it's a good way to remember them, right?" Pooka added.

Future ideas: the gang discovers people have been writing fanfic about them, particularly shocked by Brat+Tim fics


End file.
